Chapter 5
'''Death's Door '''is the 5th chapter of Re:Kingdom. Characters Story N opened the door and a young looking lady walked in. She had long black hair tied into one tail on the left side along with eyes that droop, giving her a gentle aura. She wears a black dress that was somehow simallair to that one of Satella. Jens and Satella were looking to them through a small hole in the bar. N and the lady sat down and started to talk. They were talking about "Their buisness". Jens had no idea what they ment but it was most likely something with Satella's Insignia. N started talking about the Royal Family information what made Satella triggered. Jens asked really silently what the Royal Family was and she said it were the deceased Kings and Queens of this land. He asked if she had the list of all the members of the Royal Family and she said yes, he said if she would want to trade that for the Insignia. Satella started to become mad though she saw that N looked to Jens and her and winked. Felt entered the Cafe and placed the Insignia on the table. The young lady asked why it took so late. Felt responded that not everything in her life on her side. Felt also added to that sentence that Elsa her dress is really nice, confirming that the young lady name is Elsa. Elsa started to laugh and somehow knew that Jens and Satella were behind the bar and started attacking N. Satella and Jens jumped out of the bar and Satella started to use her Magic as a shield because Elsa targetted Satella as target though Satella seemed to be a skilled mage, Elsa couldn't even touch Satella. Elsa started to throw a lot of knives to all directions. Felt got her leg sliced open. N tried to heal her with Yang Magic when Jens ran to them. Jens said that if they wont help him and her that you guys are going to die too. They understood that though Felt wasn't in the perfect condition. N started to throw Wind Shockwaves while shouting '''Fura! '''Elsa dodged all the Wind magics with ease and jumped to N and sliced his right arm off. Felt started to cry and kept yelling "No Nathan!" Jens Realized that this girl was a absolute maniac. She was a psycho. She cut someones arm off without problems. Jens saw an Iron Long sword lying on the ground and picked it up. He tried to get a effective hit on Elsa though Elsa was too fast and dodged it. Elsa changed target and went for Satella again. Though Felt was enraged and started to curse. She called Elsa a bitch and that she deserves to die right here, and right now. Felt also said that she took the life of her only friend. Felt stood up and said that she is going to kill Elsa now. Elsa said that if Felt moves too fast she can get seriously hurt like her friend Nathan. Making fun of Felt and the others and making felt even more angry. Felt took a sprint and became the wind. Jens haven't seen abilities like this, this was beyond his imagination. She was so fast she was invisable. Elsa made for the first time a shocked face impression. Felt ran to Elsa and released a gigantic wind-like shockwave that pushed everything a side and tried to cut Elsa in half. Though she missed and made a fatal mistake to not run away and got killed by Elsa. Jens was shocked, both the people who jens though were the villains are dead and met the real villain. A psychopath. Satella was scared and had no idea what to do. Jens was crying and yelled Satella to run away otherwise they were both going to die. Trivia Navigation